Lullaby
by DarkScientist
Summary: Matthew needs to leave for a meeting and leaves Gilbert in charge. What happens when Gilbert is left in charge of the baby. Has Matthew's pansy-ness finally affected him? Oh no! PruCan.


Xander's Lullaby, A DarkScientist Story

Disclaimer: I only own Xander…well not really… and I don't own Scarborough Fair by Simon & Garfunkel

"…now I'll only be gone for a few minutes alright?" Matthew cooed to the baby in his arms. _What am I DOING?!_ He thought furiously. _Sigh…_ "Well, I've got to be going now! Gilbert!" said silverette came down and took the miniature off Matthew. "Now, his stuff are in the baby bag which is on the couch and his feeding times are posted on the fridge and—" Gilbert silenced him with a kiss and pushed Matthew out of the doorway.

Sitting on the couch Gilbert looked at his son, pale complexion, deep violet eyes, blonde hair…wait, his son wasn't supposed to have _blonde_ hair…maybe it was just the lighting. His son gurgled, not used to being stared at for so long. His small hands were extremely tiny compared to Gilbert's that it almost made him want to laugh. "Hm, are you going to ever be as awesome as me?" He set his son on the plush carpet floor and went into the kitchen to grab some cookies which Matthew kept in the maple shaped cookie jar.

Gilbert stretched out on the couch again and almost fell asleep once he closed his eyes. Who knew taking care of a baby would require so much time and energy? He remembered when Matty first said that they'd have a son. His first reaction was surprisingly (for all his awesomeness) fear. Sure he had raised Ludwig, but his own _son_? But Matty had been so ecstatic when he told Gilbert and slowly Gilbert found a way to accept the kid.

A loud _thud_ echoed in the room followed by crying. Realizing he had fallen asleep Gilbert leapt to his feet searching for his son. "Xander? Xander, where are you?" Hearing the crying get louder near the kitchen area, Gilbert sprinted over and scooped the baby in his arms. Rocking him gently (surprisingly), Gilbert tried to remember a lullaby. Noticing that he couldn't recall any, Gilbert carried the baby up to the nursery.

The nursery was something he and Matthew had worked hard on. The walls were painted black and had little white stars dotted on the ceiling and walls to make it look as if the room had no roof. One wall had pastel coloured fireworks painted on it and a small figure of a family. The crib was hand-carved with scenes from the tales of the Grimm Brothers and some characters peering into the crib. Canada had bought an old rocking chair and placed it beneath the window which gave a view of the old maple tree that overlooked the estate. Sitting down on the rocking chair, an old tune came to him and gently rocking the baby he started to hum,

_Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? _

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there, _

_she once was a true love of mine.  
_

Xander yawned fighting to stay awake while being rocked. He was finding the combination of his father's humming and being rocked hard to combat. Looking into his father's crimson red eyes, he yawned again.

_  
Tell her to make me a cambric shirt _

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme _

_Without no seams nor needlework _

_Then she'll be a true love of mine  
_

Finding that sleep was inevitable the baby finally resigned to his nap. He tried his best to stay conscious to listen to the next part of his father's song, his heartbeat following the rhythm.

_Tell her to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme _

_Between salt water and the sea strands  
Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme 

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather _

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Are you going to Scarborough Fair? 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there, _

_she once was a true love of mine._

Gilbert stopped humming and carefully put the baby in the crib making sure he was properly covered up and let Gilbird down next to him. Finding his son so cute, he bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As he left the room, Kumajirou bolted right past him and climbed into the crib with the baby. Slightly puzzled, Gilbert let it be, after all, why would the Polar Bear harm Xander? The creature most probably wanted to soak up some aircon.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm turning into a sentimental bitch." Gilbert muttered to himself while collapsing onto the couch for what seemed like the third time today and fell asleep.

AN: Meh, this makes Gilbert so OOC. . Sorry! I'll give you cookies if you review?


End file.
